clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Wierd Title, ANYWAY on with this "colour" part.Penguins can choose from a variety of colors (spelled colour outside USA) to wear. When people first make an account, they are asked to pick a free starter color from 14 options. Colors are also bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for 20 coins each. They are available to members and non-members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colors to choose from. The colors are as follows, going respectively with the picture: Unavailable Colors A lot of colors are thought to secretly exist in the Club Penguin world by some players. Although they are nothing more than a rumor, people go to many depths to find out such things. Some significant penguins (Billybob, Rockhopper, etc.) around the island have some colors that are unavailable to the public. *'White': White penguins do not exist, contrary to popular belief. This was proved in an edition of The Penguin Times. The only time a penguin could ever be white was by wearing the ghost costume from the October 2006, 2007, 2008, and a hidden item in the 2009 Clothing Catalog or the mummy costume from The Stage. Aunt Arctic answered the question of why white doesn't exist as a color by saying that penguins would "blend in" with the snow. You can get this color with a program called Penguin Blast, but this is against the Club Penguin rules. *Beige: Simply a variant of Brown, beige penguins do not exist in the online Club Penguin, although they do in Elite Penguin Force. *Gray: Sensei wears this color, although it is not available to the public. *Lavender: It was one of the choices for the 2006 Color Vote, however it was beaten by Lime Green. It then returned during the 2009 Color Vote, but lost to Aqua. *Old Blue: Definitely the oldest non-available color. This color was used in Penguin Chat 3 and Penguin Football Chat. Once Club Penguin was launched, it is unknown why Old Blue was not available. *Gold: More like yellow and brown, this color is not available, but it can be used with Penguin Storm, which is legal but against the Club Penguin rules, like all cheating programs. *'Dark Black': Billybob has this color. It can be used if the player has Penguin Storm, which is against the Club Penguin rules. It is the null color (where it would base it on the specific penguin's color) in the .swf of minigames and cut scenes. *Silver: With Penguin Storm 5, players were able to make their penguins silver. Using this software is against the Club Penguin rules. Silver look simlar to the gray of Sensei, though differences can be seen when you compare the two. *Rainbow - Many penguins think this color exists and strive to find it. Some penguins have used WPE Pro to cheat and get it but please note that this is against the Club Penguin rules. *Maroon: It was another choice for the 2009 color poll, but like Lavender, it lost to Aqua. Color Votes *In the Color Vote of 2006, they debated Lime Green and Lavender. Lime Green won. *The winner to the Color Vote 2009 was Aqua, which can be bought in the Penguin Style Catalog today. Lavender, once again, appears and loses to another color. Trivia *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a Members party was held in the Dojo. A lime green cape was given away. *You can see light blue, orange, lime green, and yellow penguins all the time on the Club Penguin main page. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party most penguins wear green, dark green, or lime green. *In the Penguin Style catalog, it was changed from "Colour" to "Color" by popular demand. *A color is the first item new penguins have. *Lavender is a bait item on cheating programs such as Penguin Storm. Please do not do this, since it is illegal, and will get you banned forever. *There was a poll from July 24-29 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6 it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7 it could be bought at the Gift Shop. *Dark Black is used in .swf games. *A few months after the 2009 poll, Aqua was made a starting color. *The Club Penguin Team have updated all games so you can see your penguin in Aqua. *There was no aqua party, nor a free aqua item, unlike the 2006 Lime Party. *When Club Penguin's Blog released a You Decide poll with a picture of three gray penguins in gnome costumes, many penguins expected gray to be released as a new color. However, Screenhog posted that they used gray penguins in examples as gray is "neutral", and goes with any color (eg. If they used a yellow penguin to make a shirt, then the shirt might not look good with any color other than yellow) *When you look in your Player Card you will see the Colour Blobs. *If ten or more penguins of the same color are in the Night Club at one time, the Night Club's lights will change color to match the majority of the colors. See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Aqua *Penguin Storm Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin *